His Lovely Pet-EVil X Flaky
by Cifer-feat-sisters.Co
Summary: Ingat Flaky, dia hanya menjadikanmu 'peliharaan' tidak lebih ! / "aku tidak ingin melihat 'ini' lagi... kau milikku Sweet-Flakes"/ Don't Like Don;t Read :D Lanjutan dari My First Pet or New Toys .


**Nita come back again OwO/, membawa FF One-Shoot baru, kali ini Nita udah baca ulang jadi mungkin gak ada kesalahan apapun , tapi kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon dimaafkan/bleh xD**

**.**

**.**

**Oh ya disini Nita buat FF bareng sama Big Bro , dia buat bagian Fliqpy , dan Nita buat bagian Flaky , jadi kalau ada complain tentang Fliqpy mohon protes ke Big Bro , dan jika ada ke-OOC-an mengenai Flaky protes ke Nita tapi jangan kasar – kasar *Kitten eyes* oke ?**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Cifer : Disclaimer , Disclaimer , Nita tidak**** akan**** pernah memiliki semua karakter dalam FF-nya , dia cuma punya jalan cerita****nya xD**

**Nita : Thanks big bro :D**

**.**

**.**

**This is The sister A.K.A Nita :**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# His Lovely Pet #**

**Starring :**

Flaky X Evil

**[A/N : Always Flaky P.O.V kecuali jika ada tanda pergantian P.O.V]**

.

.

**Sore hari~**

Aku tidak percaya aku menjawab 'peliharaan' dengan semudah itu ! tapi... kalau aku menjawab mainan ... aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, kalau bisa aku tidak ingin memilih keduanya, tapi kalau aku tidak menjawabnya entah apa yang akan Fliqpy lakukan padaku.

"**Hei ... mau sampai kapan kau didalam sana ****!****" **Ah ! aku lupa, aku sedang berada di kamar mandi, aku harus bergegas !

"tu-tunggu Fli-Fliqpy, sebentar la-lagi aku se-selesai !" sahutku dari dalam kamar mandi, aku harap dia tidak berpikir untuk menerobos masuk.

" **... cepat kalau tidak aku akan menerobos masuk" **astaga dasar tidak sabaran... Handuk mana handuk ! Sudah jelas aku panik ! Bisa – bisanya dia berpikiran seperti itu, dasar mesum ! Setelah kutemukan hadukku , segera kupakai(pada dasarnya aku hanya bisa membentak Fliqpy dalam pikiranku saja, tentu saja aku terlalu takut untuk meneriaki dan membentaknya dengan kasar secara sungguhan)

tak lupa aku peringatkan Fliqpy " Fliq-Fliqpy segera me-menjauh da-dari pintu ! Atau tu-tutup ma-ma-matamu kumohon " aku tidak mau dia melihatku yang hanya memakai handuk, itu memalukan.

" **Tch... Iya iya " **setelah kudengar respon Fliqpy , aku hanya berharap dia tidak mengerjaiku.

Hati – hati kubuka pintu kamar mandi , yap tidak ada orang ... kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan , kulirik kanan – kiri , huuf syukurlah Fliqpy tidak disini , aku bergegas menuju kamar satu –satunya-yang tak lain adalah kamar Fliqpy untuk ganti pakaian... eh...kalau tidak salah, bajuku sobek karena kejadian waktu itu... lalu baju yang kupakai semalam itu milik siapa? Jangan – jangan ...

" HAAAH ! " sudah jelas aku kaget ! Kalau aku memakai bajunya, itu berarti bahwa dia juga yang me-me-mengganti pa-pakaianku... HWAA ! Ya ampun , Fliqpy mesum ! Dan meskipun begitu, aku tidak menyangka dia bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa , iiih... menyebalkan !

" **untuk apa kau berteriak ? berisik sekali ..." **kudengar langkah kaki mendekat, mungkin karena aku berteriak dia jadi menuju kearahku, aduh... harus jawab apa aku ? apa aku harus balik bertanya soal siapa yang mengganti bajuku ? tapi kalau misalkan itu bukan dia , aku akan lebih malu lagi ... Ba-baiklah aku akan bertanya soal siapa yang me-mengganti ba-bajuku , sungguh itu terlalu memalukan untuk dibayangkan.

" a-anu... tidak ada apa – apa ..." tidak jadi , aku tidak bisa mengatakannya ... aku terlalu malu untuk menanyakannya. Setelah berkata begitu aku mencoba menoleh kearahnya , aku ingat dia tidak suka jika aku bicara tanpa menatap wajahnya.

Seketika itu pula , aku merasa wajahku memanas , dan pasti sudah memerah karena apa yang kulihat adalah...Pemandangan seorang _shirtless_ Fliqpy ... ya ampun ... rambut dan tubuhnya yang masih basah , aku bisa melihat tetesan air jatuh dengan indahnya lewat rambut hijau Fliqpy , aku pikir dia memang tampan.

Eh..? basah...? itu berarti dia baru selesai mandi kan' ? tapi dimana? Kukira hanya ada satu kamar mandi disini ... kalau begitu buat apa dia menyuruhku cepat – cepat !?

" **mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu ? apa kau mau seharian berdiri disitu dan hanya dibalut handuk ?"** perkataannya membuyarkan lamunanku , ah iya! Astaga...Aku kan' masih pakai handuk , kemudian aku segera bergegas menuju kamar Fliqpy sebelum ia bicara lagi **" kalau kau mau tetap seperti itupun aku tidak keberatan, **_**Sweet-Flakes**_** " **bagian terakhir itu membuatku merinding , segera saja aku berlari , eh tunggu , aku berhenti sejenak , kemudian kembali menoleh ke Fliqpy yang masih berdiri disana dengan memasang senyum jahatnya(tapi aku yakin dia tidak jahat) ,benar... aku tidak punya pakaian satupun , seolah mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, dia kembali bicara **" pakailah bajuku sementara ini , aku yakin kau akan terlihat manis memakai pakaianku hahaha..."** aku bergidik ngeri , suara tawanya membuatku gemetar , tapi yang lebih buruk aku harus memakai pakaian miliknya ! Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

**XxXxX**

Kulihat semua pakaian didalam lemari pakaian miliknya , baju – bajunya terlalu besar , tidak adakah ukuran baju yang lebih kecil lagi ? Aku terus mengacak – acak isi lemari , haah... tidak kutemukan apapun...semua bajunya terlalu besar untukku.

TOK...TOK...TOK !

" **hoi ... cepatlah kau pikir kamar ini hanya kau saja yang pakai, aku juga butuh pakaian ... kuhitung sampai lima , kalau tidak keluar... kudobrak pintunya" **Hah ! dasar Tidak sabaran ! haaah ... kalau begini aku terpaksa memakai pakaian yang ada.

Kemudian kuacak – acak lemari miliknya. "i-iya... bersabarlah se-sedikit !" kataku sambil memakai baju miliknya yang tersedia didalam lemari , ini sih seperti memakai kostum.

"**...1"** dia mulai menghitung , oke... tinggal pakai celana atau bawahan apapun , tapi ... dimana celananya !? aku panik... panik !

"**...2" **arrgh ! dimana dia taruh celananya , bukankah pakaian ini seharusnya satu set dengan celananya , tapi aku tidak menemukannya , kuacak – acak lagi lemari miliknya , tetap tidak kutemukan ,bagaimana ini !?

"**...3"** aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi , ya sudahlah aku harus memakai jeans yang sudah kupakai sejak kemarin.

"**...4 cepatla-"** "tu-tunggu...se-se... aku su-sudah selesai !" aku berteriak memotong ucapan Fliqpy, aku langsung keluar dari kamarnya, aku yakin penampilanku sangatlah aneh, aku hanya berdiri sambil tertunduk di depan pintu kamarnya.

" **apa yang membuatmu begitu lama di dalam kamarku ?"** Aku mengangkat wajahku kemudian menatap wajahnya, dia masih shirtless.

Dia menyeringai, kukira dia akan marah padaku tapi ternyata tidak** " Flakes, hari ini aku akan pergi dan pulang ke rumah esok pagi, jadi tidak usah siapkan makan malam"** dia berhenti ,aku mulai khawatir, bagaimana ini ... kalau Fliqpy pergi itu artinya... aku sendiri, tapi aku tidak ... aku tidak ingin sendiri, aku hanya... aku masih takut kalau harus sendirian. Dia menyadari kekhawatiranku** " kau punya pilihan... ikut pergi bersamaku atau...tinggal. sendiri. disini "**entah kenapa dia menekankan kata – kata terakhirnya.

Init idak terlihat seperti aku punya pilihan lain "a-aku...a-ak-aku a-a-akan ikut pe-pergi de-denganmu" kataku terbata. "me-memangnya ke-ke-kemana ki-kita akan pergi?" lanjutku masih terbata , kenapa sulit sekali bicara dengan normal didepannya? Ini sangat berbeda ketika aku bicara dengan Flippy.

"**kita akan pergi ke 'Underworld Bar and Caffe' "** hah !? sebuah bar ? apa yang Fliqpy lakukan disana ? dan parahnya ... apa yang akan aku lakukan-tepatnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau aku ada di tempat seperti itu !?

"uh...Fli-Fliqpy..." aku berhenti sebentar, menenangkan diri "apa yang kau lakukan disana ?" sebenarnya aku sangat tidak ingin bertanya... tapi aku takut dia menjalankan sesuatu...sesuatu seperti tindak kriminal atau semacam itu, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu paranoid. Aku harus sering berpikir positif dan tidak pesimis. Aku yakin Fliqpy tidak melakukan hal yang buruk, aku harus percaya padanya dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukanlah monster.

"**ssh..."** dia menempatkan jari telunjuknya tepat dibibirku, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, 'ingat Flaky kau harus tenang' aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. **"kau akan tahu saat kita sampai disana "** lanjutnya, aku bisa melihat _evil grin_ diwajahnya.

aku hanya pasrah, dia menuntunku menuju mobilnya. Hanya bisa berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

**xXxX**

Ketika hendak masuk ke mobilnya, aku berniat untuk duduk di kursi belakang, tetapi dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi depan dan aku tidak bisa menentangnya, menyedihkan. Aku mengamati setiap inchi interior mobilnya, mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di mobilnya dan aku sadar saat kaca depan mobil merefleksikan tubuhku. Pakaianku sangat aneh ! oke aku tahu sejak awal ini memang aneh tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, maka itu aku memakai baju milik Fliqpy(yang ukuran bajunya terlalu besar) aku tidak keberatan sebenarnya, tapi ini lain lagi ! aku tidak mau terlihat seperti ini dihadapan orang banyak.

"a-anu Fliqpy... ta-tapi bajuku..." aku menatap baju yang kupakai "bi-bisakah ki-kita be-ber-berhenti untuk mem-membeli be-be-beberapa pakaian ?" lanjutku, ayolah Fliqpy ... kita beli baju dulu ya ya ya? Aku tidak mau memakai baju seperti ini di tempat orang banyak.

"**hmm... tidak bisa, aku bisa terlambat... aku pikir itu cocok untukmu, baju itu juga sebagai tanda bahwa kau milikku**" haah... masa' tidak bisa, eh... tadi dia bilang 'milikku'... Apa maksud perkataannya itu !?

**Time Skip~**

**Malam hari**

A-akhirnya ka-kami sampai disini '_Underworld Bar and Caffe'._ Tempatnya tidak buruk justru terlihat bersih dan rapi, tapi aku tidak yakin apa yang ada di dalamnya... semoga tidak ada hal buruk apapun. Kemudian dia menarikku masuk ke dalam toko-yang-dia-sebut-bar tersebut, mataku terbelalak... banyak sekali orang didalam sini, ini buruk... aku tidak suka berada dalam keramaian, membuatku risih. Seketika itu aku menggenggam erat lengan Fliqpy, aku tidak berani menatap siapapun.

"**ada apa?"** aku sedikit mengangkat wajahku hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Fliqpy, Fliqpy lebih tinggi sekitar 20 cm diatasku. Aku hanya terdiam, aku sungguh tidak bisa berada dalam keramaian, aku ingin pulang...Semakin kugenggam erat lengan Fliqpy, kurasa dia juga tidak keberatan.

Tanpa basa – basi, entah karena marah atau tidak(karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya) Fliqpy langsung menarikku ke suatu tempat **"Ikut aku"**.

Dia menuntunku melewati beberapa lorong dan ruang, kemudian dia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu berwarna hijau. *gulp* apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Dia mendorongku masuk kedalam ruangan dibalik pintu hijau **"Pilihlah sesukamu, kemudian setelah selesai cepat temui aku didalam ruangan dibalik pintu bergambar gitar berdarah "** ucapnya sebelum dia meninggalkanku sendirian.

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti tapi begitu aku berbalik, ada banyak baju dan gaun cantik tertata rapi dibalik lemari kaca "woaah... cantiknya..." mataku berbinar meihat begitu banyak koleksi baju – baju beserta gaun(dress) yang sangat cantik dan menawan, eeits tapi aku harus cepat... huuuh Fliqpy menyebalkan, tidak bisakah dia sekali saja membuatku senang.

Setelah aku berganti pakaian(sekarang aku memakai dress selutut berwarna merah dengan pita warna hitam disekitar lengan dan dada) aku segera menuju tempat yang tadi disebutkan oleh Fliqpy, aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

Dia sudah menunggu didepan pintu, memakai T-shirt hitam dan _Blazer_ berwarna _lime,_ dan dia membawa ... gitar?

"**sudah selesai...? ayo"** menarik tanganku, dan kembali menuntunku ke suatu tempat, dari dekat dia terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya, oke stop ! berhenti berpikir begitu !

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah ... mini-stage? Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah bar/caffe-singer...? dan menyuruhku tampil di depan banyak orang mendampinginya disini...? tidak, tidak... aku segera menjauh dari mini-stage tetapi dia menahanku, itu artinya aku harus berada disisinya sampai ia selesai... aku menghela nafas panjang.

Diatas mini-stage aku bisa melihat banyak orang ... menatapku, aku tidak bisa membalas tatapan mereka, kupalingkan pandanganku kearah kakiku. Fliqpy berjalan kearahku, menundukkan wajahnya dan kemudian berbisik padaku tepat didekat telingaku **"kalau kau tidak bisa menatap mata orang – orang itu, cukup tataplah aku, dan saat aku bernyanyi disini lihat aku dan jangan berpaling"** aku bisa merasakan hembus nafasnya yang membuatku merinding.

Fliqpy menyampaikan sambutan singkatnya sebelum ia mulai memainkan gitarnya, orang – orang bersorak meneriakkan nama Fliqpy, dan jujur saja, itu menggangguku, apalagi suara gadis – gadis yang meneriakkan namanya seperti seorang wanita malam. Hah!? Apa yang barusan kupikirkan, itu terserah mereka kan' , bahkan untuk menyorakkan nama Fliqpy, apa peduliku !?

Setelah menunjukkan sedikit permainan gitarnya, Fliqpy mulai bernyanyi... sesuai perintahnya aku melihat pertunjukannya, dan aku(sebisa mungkin) tidak berpaling darinya.

**The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

Entah kenapa lagu ini membuat dadaku sesak, kenapa dia menyanyikan lagu semacam ini? Padahal suaranya merdu(meskipun lagu ini ber-genre rock) tapi jujur aku benci lirik dari lagu ini, seperti menggambarkan dirinya.

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

Bisakah dia berhenti? aku benci saat dia merasa dirinya monster... itu membuatku merasa gagal... sebgai seorang teman... dan juga bersalah... entah kenapa aku juga bingung.

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monste****r**

**xXxX**

Sepanjang lagu yang ia nyanyikan aku hanya diam sambil melihatnya dengan lihai memainkan gitarnya, aku harusnya bisa menikmati suara merdu miliknya, jarang aku bisa mendengarnya bernyanyi, tapi gara – gara lagu yang ia nyanyikan aku hanya bisa menahan sakit hati dan berusaha mengabaikan lagu yang menggema di seluruh ruang.

Setelah lagu berakhir kami saling bertatapan, di memasang wajah heran sementara aku, emosiku campur aduk antara rasa bersalah, kesal, dan takut.

Lalu dia datang menghampiriku yang sedang duduk disamping mini-stage **"persembahkan dirimu padaku, pada monster ini"** dia berbisik ditelingaku, kata – katanya barusan membuat wajahku bersemu merah... dasar mesum ! Tapi apa maksud dari kata 'persembahkan' ... dari ekspresinya aku tahu... wajahnya seolah berkata 'aku menunggu jawabanmu atas lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi' ta-tapi aku tidak bisa bernyanyi didepan orang banyak ! aku menundukkan wajahku, tapi kemudian ia memanggilku **"Flaky"** karena nada suaranya terdengar gelap aku segera mengangkat wajahku kembali dan menatap wajahnya.

Aku berjalan kearahnya. Kemudian berkata pelan "...aku...tidak bisa..." aku berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya, meskipun aku tahu dia membencinya.

Dia mengarahkan wajahku yang berpaling secara perlahan hingga tepat bertemu antara wajahku dan wajahnya, kemudian dia berbisik **"cukup lihat aku, tatap mataku jika kau takut menatap mata orang lain, tidak mungkin kau berpaling dari majikanmu kan' Flaky-ku yang manis, sekarang kutunggu jawabanmu, aku yakin suaramu sangatlah indah"** kata – katanya barusan membuat jantungku berdebar kencang juga membuat wajahku memerah, ya ampun ada apa sih denganku !? ingat dia hanya menjadikanmu 'peliharaan' tidak lebih !

Aku tidak beranjak dari kursiku, Fliqpy mengambilkan microphone untukku. Setelah menenagkan diri, aku mulai bernyanyi, semoga suaraku tidak jelek dan aku tidak mengacaukan apapun atau mempermalukan diri sendiri.

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go you know I won't give in  
No I won't give in _

Sesuai apa yang dikatakannya, aku hanya menatap matanya, sudah jelas karena aku tidak bisa menatap mata orang lain, selain itu lagu ini memang kunyanyikan sebagai jawaban atas lagu yang ia nyanyikan tadi.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend ...Yeah, Yeah_

Disaat aku menyanyi kulihat wajahnya seperti terkejut , ada apa? Apa suaraku jelek apa penampilanku saat menyanyi buruk? Sejujurnya aku marah padanya, aku kesal, kenapa dia tidak berhenti menyebut dirinya monster !? Tapi sebelum itu aku berusaha menyelesaikan laguku terlebih dulu

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say when I say "I believe"  
Nothing's gonna change nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh-Ah-Ah  
La-Da-Da-Da, La-Da-Da-Da, La-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through-Ooh-Ooh_

**xXxX**

Setelah aku selesai, aku segera berlalu pergi, berlari kemanapun kaki membawaku, aku tidak bisa... tidak bisa ! itu tadi sangat... sangat memalukan bagiku, aku belum bisa bertemu Fliqpy... aku butuh sedikit waktu sampai aku tenang, Hei ! ada apa denganku !? aku tahu aku marah padanya, aku kesal, juga sedih...kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti menganggap dirinya monster ? Aku rasa aku menangis aku bisa melihat tetesan air mataku terjatuh dan tertinggal dibelakang selagi aku berlari.

DUKK !

Aku menabrak seseorang, ini salahku karena tidak melihat kedepan, aku berusaha berdiri sebelum tangan seseorang meraihku dan membuatku berdiri terlebih dulu. Aku berusaha menatap orang yang membantuku berdiri, lalu aku melihat seorang laki – laki berambut oranye tersenyum kearahku, setelah itu aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, mengarahkan pandangan kearah dress yang kupakai, sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, berniat segera pergi laki – laki berambut itu justru menarik tanganku, aku berusaha berontak tapi percuma genggaman tangannya lebih kuat dariku, sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan ? saat kutanya akan kemana dia membawaku dia hanya bilang untuk mengenalkanku pada teman – temannya , tapi kenapa? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku.

"jangan khawatir aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada beberapa kawanku" Meski dia bilang begitupun tetap saja membuaku curiga, dan lagi dimana Fliqpy sekarang ? Apa dia pulang lebih dulu dan meninggalkanku ? bisa jadi ! kalau begitu aku harus cepat pergi dan mencari Fliqpy !

Aku berusaha berontak lebih keras kali ini "lepaskan tanganku!"

"huh ? untuk apa ? aku belu mengenalkanmu" dia bicara sambil menyeringai seram, seringaian yang lebih menakutkan dari Fliqpy. Aku ... aku gemetar ... aku takut. "ada apa gadis manis, kau takut padaku... tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakitimu" setelah berkata begitu dia mendorngku ke tembok, aku meringis kesakitan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat kedua tanganku, dan tangan satunya lagi menahan wajahku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku !?

**Fliqpy P.O.V**

Cih gadis bodoh ! apa yang dia pikirkan !? berlari menjauh begitu saja. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini tapi masih saja berani untuk berlari dariku seperti itu, sepertinya dia mulai berani menentangku, tapi tetap saja, ini bukanlah tempat bagi gadis seperti dia. Dinamakan _Underworld Bar and Caffe_ karena memang terletak di _Happy Tree Downtown_, kota bawah Happy Tree dimana hukum tidak berlaku disini. Semua orang yang ada disekitar _Downtown_ boleh melakukan tindak kriminal apapun yang mereka ingin lakukan. Membunuh, mencuri, bahkan tindak kriminal seksual sekalipun, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin Flaky terseret dalam masalah seperti itu.

"**Tch. Dimana kau Flakes... jangan sampai kau terlibat dalam masalah apapun atau aku akan-"**

Ucapanku terhenti oleh suara teriakan yang samar – samar, dan lagi teriakan perempuan, Flaky ! Aku segera berlari kearah datangnya teriakan tadi, kuharap asumsi yang ada dipikiranku tidak pernah terjadi. Aku berlari sekencang yang kubisa, sampai aku melihat Flaky...dengan laki – laki berambut oranye... aku tahu siapa laki – laki itu, Disco Bear-DB. Aku terdiam ... aku merasa kemarahanku telah mencapai batas toleransiku, DB brengsek. Dia berani menyentuh Flaky-ku yang manis dengan tangan kotornya, sudah begitu ... dia bahkan mencium leher Flaky yang bahkan belum pernah aku lakukan, dia milikku. Flaky adalah peliharaanku. Berani bberbuat berani bertanggung jawab. Tanpa pikir panjang kulempar pisau lipat milikku yang selalu kubawa kemanapun itu sampai menghunus pundak DB, aku melihat DB kesakitan dan melepas 'belenggunya' terhadap Flaky. Tadi aku tidak sempat melihat wajah Flaky tapi sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah manis juga rapuh miliknya yang harusnya cerah kini terlihat menyedihkan dengan air mata membasahi pipinya, membuatku semakin kesal, DB kau harus mati. Aku memang selalu membawa pisau lipatku, tapi tidak hanya satu. Aku membawa lima pisau lipat, yaah kuharap itu cukup untuk membunuh DB.

Kulempar satu lagi, dan 'JLEB' pisauku menancap dipunggungnya. DB berteriak kesakitan dan terjatuh ke lantai, suara teriakan yang menjijikkan bagiku. Aku akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Ah...pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Aku sampai lupa betapa indahnya darah segar yang mengalir, aku juga lupa rasanya membunuh seseorang, kapan terakhir kali aku membunuh ? entah, aku tidak ingat. Tapi sebelum aku berhasil mengakhiri hidup DB, sepasang tangan langsing mendekapku dari belakang. Ini tangan Flaky, tangannya gemetar, aku berbalik untuk melihat Flaky dibelakangku.

"su-sudah cu-cukup... se-se-seka-rang... ayo k-kita pulang..." suaranya terdengar lemah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Flaky serapuh ini. Dia menatapku, wajahnya... wajah itu bukanlah wajah Flaky manisku yang biasanya, wajahnya kini dipenuhi air mata, dan aku tidak suka itu.

"**...jangan menangis..."** Kataku pelan. Satu hal yang paling kubenci dan tidak bisa kuhadapi adalah tangisan seorang perempuan, apalagi perempuan yang hadir didalam hidupku. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Membuat aku tidak bernafsu untuk membunuh DB, cih kau selamat kali ini DB.

**xXxX**

Kami kembali ke mobil, segera bergegas untuk pulang. Tidak ada yang bicara selama perjalanan pulang, faktanya aku memang sedang malas bicara kali ini, terlalu sibuk meredam kekesalanku.

"**Sumpah Flakes ! Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi !? kenapa kau berlari begitu saja, hah !?"** aku membentaknya. Bisa kulihat wajahnya tertunduk disampingku. Dia tidak menjawab, harusnya aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menjawab apapun pertanyaanku tapi kali ini tidak perasaanku sedang tidak enak.

**xXxX**

**Rumah Fliqpy – tengah malam**

Setelah sampai dan kubuka pintunya, Flaky langsung berlari melewatiku begitu saja. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Dia marah padaku?

Memasuki kamar, aku bisa melihat Flaky berdiri terdiam memandangai langit malam lewat jendela kamarku. "...Fliqpy..." kudengar dia memanggil namaku lirih.

"**ada apa ?"** balasku singkat. Kemudian dia berbalik kearahku. Wajahnya kali ini menyiratkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan ? sebenarnya ada apa ini !?

" kenapa !?...kenapa kau tidak berhenti melakukannya !?" dia membentakku, meremas bajuku, aku bingung atas tindakannya kali ini, sungguh.

"**berhenti melakukan apa !" ** kali ini aku tidak bisa menjaga suaraku agar tetap tenang.

"berhentilah ... berhentilah mengakui dirimu seekor monster...kau bukan monster Fliqpy ! Aku tidak suka saat kau seperti itu... bahkan lagu yang tadi kau nyanyikan... itu...itu menyakitkan !" Dia membenamkan wajahnya didadaku sambil terisak dia memelukku erat seakan – akan jika ia lepaskan pelukannya aku langsung berubah menjadi monster. Dan kata terakhirnya... menyakitkan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi ketika aku melihat Kiss-mark yang ditorehkan DB, aku merasa kemarahanku kembali memuncak. Kulepas paksa begitu saja dekapan Flaky.

"**cepat pergi bersihkan dirimu**" ucapku singkat, dia kemudian menyadari maksud dari perkataanku seraya menyentuh sisi kiri lehernya. Setelah itu dia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi, tak lupa ia mengambil baju dari lemariku. Sementara aku hanya bersandar di tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan.

"**sudah beberapa hari ini Flippy tidak menghubungiku, ini berarti Flippy sudah benar – benar menyerahkan Flaky padaku... hmp" ** meski begitu aku tetap tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasakan yang seperti ini. Jika dulu 'mainan' yang kumiliki hanya akan bertahan dua sampai tiga hari karena terlalu sering kumainkan. Tapi ini berbeda dia bukan mainan tapi peliharaan, sesuatu yang harus kujaga sebagai _pride_ sorang majikan. Tapi, kenapa dulu aku memberinya pilihan? Entahlah aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi.

Kulihat Flaky berjalan menuju kamar, sekarang ia sudah mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda...tapi kiss-mark itu masih terlihat jelas, kenapa setiap kali aku melihat itu, aku selalu terbakar emosi... sulit menjaga ketenanganku... kiss-mark itu harus lenyap.

**[A/N : ini rating T, jadi jangan berpikiran mesum gak akan ada adegan rating M =w=d , masih aman buat anak 13-15 tahun keatas]**

**Just a little Flaky POV**

didekat pintu, lenganku ditarik oleh Fliqpy, aku terkejut, apa – apaan ini ! apa dia marah karena aku mengabaikannya ? tak sempat berpikir aku langsung dihempskan ke ranjang miliknya...tu-tu-tunggu... ap-apa yang mau ia lakukan !? "Fliq-Fliqpy...! Mau apa kau !?" teriakku, tapi dia seperti tidak peduli. Aku ingin meloloskan diri tapi kedua tangannya tidak mengijinkanku lolos dan aku juga tahu sejauh apapun aku kabur dia pasti selalu menemukanku, aku...hanyalah peliharaannya...

**Third person POV**

Tidak, Flaky tidak berontak. Dia hanya terdiam menatap lekat wajah Fliqpy yang perlahan mulai membenamkan wajahnya di leher Flaky.

"**Kenapa...? Kenapa kau membiarkan dia menyentuhmu !? dan lagi kenapa kau menghentikanku, padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa membunuhnya..."** terdengar suara lirih seorang Fliqpy yang disertai kekecewaan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"**aku tidak ingin melihat 'ini' lagi... kau milikku Sweet-Flakes" **Fliqpy langsung menutupi Kiss-mark DB dileher Flaky dengan kiss-mark miliknya, Flaky hanya bisa menahan sakit, karena bukan hanya menutupi Kiss-mark lamanya tetapi Fliqpy juga 'mengukir' inisial namanya dileher Flaky dengan sedikit menyayat kulit Flaky menggunakan giginya. Meskipn telah selesai Fliqpy masih belum beranjak dan masih berada tepat diatas tubuh Flaky, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Flaky

"Fliqpy..." Flaky berusaha menyingkirkan Fliqpy namun Fliqpy tidak menhiraukannya.

"**Flaky... bisakah kau diam...? aku lelah"** kata Fliqpy pelan, benar semua hal yang terjadi mulai ketika mereka ada di bar sampai kejadian sekarang, semuanya membuat Fliqpy menderita, belum lagi oleh perasaan baru miliknya, dia butuh istirahat agar monsternya yang tertidur tidak perlu bangkit dan kembali mengacau seperti di masa lalu.

" selamat tidur, tuanku... semoga mimpimu indah" bisik Flaky, dia tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut hijau Fliqpy yang ternyata sangat lembut. Tak lama kemudian Flaky juga terjatuh dalam tidurnya, dunia kgelapan yang tenang.

**THE END**

**Lagu yang dinyanyikan Fliqpy : Monster-Skillet **

**Lagu yang dinyanyikan Flaky : Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne**

**NOOOO ! so gimana? Gimana? Baguskah ? jelekkah? Gaje kah? Krisan for Next One-Shoot**

**Okeh thanks for Reading and mind Review ?**

** I prefer One-Shoot.**

**Because My story is sort of Slice of life**

**With different title and theme... ^~^**

**One-Shoot berikutnya diperkirakan Natal*meskipun natal masih jauh xD* tapi Nita bukan Christian atau Katolik kok, jangan bawa SARA okey :D**

**_Nita The Sister with Cifer _**


End file.
